Just a little crush
by Kadaj
Summary: Morty watched as the young woman pranced around the party, laughter escaping her lips. He couldn't look away; there was something absolutely mesmerizing about her. Okay...maybe she was a little bit more than just cute. MortyxLyra oneshot


**AN: SHUT UP OK LYRA GOES WITH EVERYONE **

Eh, she was kind of cute.

As laughter escaped her lips, a small smile crossed his own. Okay, maybe she was pretty cute. The ghost trainer watched her carefully as she pranced around the party, joking with whomever she came across. Though she had quite a smart mouth, the girl was still friendly as could be. Morty didn't usually go for girls like her; usually, he just stuck with the really quiet and shy ones.

Lyra was a breath of fresh air.

She had other admirers though; he wasn't the only one. The blonde watched with a mild irritation as the former Champion, Lance, offered her a glass of punch. It was obvious the Dragon master was attracted to her; no one could still be _that_ friendly after losing their Champion seat.

"So…I understand this party's a celebration for Lyra and everything…but…" Morty glanced over as Falkner came to join him, leaning against the wall beside him. "Maybe you should try to talk to her instead of just staring at her?" Morty smiled, bowing his head slightly as he closed his eyes in thought.

"She seems to be enjoying herself; I don't want to interrupt," he said honestly, chuckling slightly. He heard Falkner snicker back, causing him to squeeze open one eye to look at him sideways.

"Yeah? I guess you two can just stare at each other all night then."

"Hm?" Morty opened both his eyes, raising his chin up to look ahead. He locked eyes with Lyra; she looked away immediately. A playful grin rested upon his lips. Her face had turned red. Lance seemed to not have noticed, rattling on next to the young girl who was now staring down awkwardly at her drink. The party continued on, oblivious to their moment of connection. Morty always waited till the time was right before he made any move; there were too many people around for now.

"So how long have you had a crush on her, hm?" Morty shot him a look. Perhaps he had underestimated the bird trainer's observational skills; the man seemed to be off in his own little world half the time. Morty shoved his hands in his pocket, leaning his head back against the wall. He thought for a moment. How long, huh?

"I would probably say since the moment I met her."

"Oh, how romantic," Falkner drawled, taking a sip of his drink. Morty said nothing, merely staring ahead once more towards the young woman. It was true. There was just something about her from the moment he met her that drew him to her; she had an addicting personality. "Oh, well there's my cue to leave." As those words left his lips, Falkner scurried off.

Morty's breath caught in his throat as she stepped in front of him. From a distance she was beautiful, of course. Up close? She was magnificent. She wasn't in anything special; she wore just jeans and a sweater.

And still, she was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen.

"Heya Morty," she chirped, her face devoid of the previous blush that had spread across her pale cheeks. "Why are you being such a loner, huh? Come join the party!" she teased, poking his chest with one of her small fingers. Morty chuckled, moving away from the wall. He had a good several inches on her. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair teasingly. She batted away his hand, glaring. "Heeeey, watch the hair!"

"I didn't want to bother you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself," he said simply, a friendly smile on his pale face. Lyra risked a quick glance over her shoulder. Seemingly satisfied, she leaned in closely to him; he bent down, turning his head to the side as she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah…maybe if Lance would stop following me for five seconds." Morty was able to easily hide the shudder that wanted to come out so badly as her breath tickled his ear. The news was good though. She didn't care as much for Lance as he had thought.

Well, now was as good as ever.

He held out his hand suddenly to her, taking her by surprise. His friendly eyes watched her every move as she stared at his hand, unsure; as soon as she looked up to see his face, her own expression softened. She gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat, and grabbed his hand immediately. He pulled her through the back door of the Kimono Girls' studio, his heart beginning to pound faster and faster. The air was brisk and cold. It was nothing to Morty. His gym was often even colder than this.

He shot a quick glance to Lyra.

She was shivering slightly. Frowning, Morty stopped, releasing her hand. She looked at him questioningly again. He began to take off his outer coat, leaving him in nothing but his trademark black sweater.

"I can't have you freeze to death!" he commented lightly, smiling as he draped the coat around her shoulders. She ducked her head, a small smile on her face that he did not miss. Satisfied, he grabbed her hand once more, gently pulling her behind him. They continued on for a little bit, till Morty suddenly slowed to a halt as they reached the center of town. No one was around; everyone was still inside for the party. Too bad he had stolen away the guest of honor.

"So…uh…why are we here?" Lyra finally asked, cocking her head to the side as she pulled his coat closer to her body.

"You're very cute, Lyra," Morty bluntly stated, a cheerful expression on his face as he beamed down at her. Lyra's faced turned into a tomato; Morty couldn't help but laugh. This caused the young girl to pout dramatically. Morty was just about as honest as you could get; when he wanted something, he definitely did not shy away from it.

"H-Hey, what are you laughing at, you jerk!" she mumbled, turning her back on him. Morty's excitement grew. This was why he liked her. She didn't just crumble to her knees and just fall for him; she fought it tooth and nail.

Morty liked a good challenge.

He quickly grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. She looked a little stunned, but shot him an irritated look.

"Kiss me!" he said simply, leaning down slightly to be closer to the brunette. She rolled her eyes, turning her face to the side to avoid him.

"Nope!"

Oh, this would be good.

His confidence sparking, he gently grasped her chin in his hand, turning her face back to him. Her eyes were confused…but also promised excitement. Without a second thought, he bent down, and pressed his lips against her own. She was stunned; for a moment, she did nothing, merely standing there in shock. It didn't take her long though. Morty smiled as she began to kiss him back; her lips were soft and sweet.

He did not let the kiss last long. He pulled away, licking his lips. It was better to just give her a small tease for now. Her cheeks were rosy with embarrassment; Morty found it absolutely adorable. The hint of longing in her eyes did not escape him. He gently caressed the side of her face, his heart thudding against his chest. It had been a while since he had feelings such as these to stir; it was quite nice.

"I know you're famous and all now…" he mumbled, running his thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes were shut, her eyelashes long and beautiful. "But don't forget about me, ok Lyra?" Her eyes opened again, a breathless expression on her face that made his heart stop.

"How could I forget about you?"


End file.
